Such busbar adapters are used to couple one or a plurality of consumer devices, e.g. lamps, to a busbar, which provides and distributes electrical energy. Here, the busbar adapter is detachably attached to the busbar. Electrical contact is established by forming an electrical connection between the electrical conductors of the busbar and electrical connections of the adapter. In addition, the busbar adapter is routinely mechanically attached to the busbar. An electrical consumer device, for example a lighting device, can be connected via a connecting device of the busbar adapter.
From the document DE 39 02 695 A1, a current collector for an electrical busbar is known, which has a camshaft mechanism for the actuation of attachment fingers and phase contact fingers.
The document DE 22 105 16 discloses an adapter for busbars in which circular disc segments are used as contact elements.
The document EP 0 241 318 A2 provides for a pivoting actuation element on a busbar adapter which is used to actuate locking elements when the pivoting actuation element is moved into a pivoted position, thereby mechanically attaching the busbar adapter to the busbar.
A pivoting component is also provided for an electrical connector in the document EP 0 074 754 A2. In an initial position, when the pivoting component is pivoted inwards, contact tabs engage with an associated housing opening in such a way that the contact tabs protruding outwards from the housing make contact with busbar contacts. If the pivoting component is pivoted outwards, the contact tabs are forcibly driven into the housing of the connector against a preload. The connector can be inserted into or removed from the busbars. When the pivoting component is pivoted inwards, the contact tabs automatically pivot out of the housing due to the preload and close the electrical contacts, provided that a complete outward pivoting movement is enabled by virtue of a correct insertion into the busbar.
Another busbar adapter is of known from document DE 69 303 843 T2. An adjusting device is mounted on the adapter housing such that it can be pivoted in such a way that strip-form contact arms can be pivoted transversely to their longitudinal direction, so that contact tongues can be brought into and out of contact with conductor rails of the busbar.
The document DE 20 2010 004 783 U1 describes a busbar adapter for attaching a lighting fixture or a spotlight to a U-shaped busbar. Sliding actuating elements are arranged on an outer peripheral surface, with which mechanical locking elements and/or electrical contacts can be transferred from an inward pivoted position to an outward pivoted position.
The document DE 2 250 738 A1 discloses a detachable current collector device for a busbar having an essentially U-shaped cross-section. An actuating lever can be pivoted around a switching axis standing upright on the base of a plinth, and serves to pivot wing-form locking elements inwards and outwards.
A busbar adapter and an arrangement with a busbar adapter and a busbar are of known from the document EP 2 822 108 B1. The busbar adapter has an actuation element on the housing, which can be displaced between a detached position and a coupled position. A force application element with a wedge-shaped section is arranged on the actuation element.